


drink the night away

by supkimbros



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alcohol drinking, established relationships - Freeform, soft interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supkimbros/pseuds/supkimbros
Summary: A night of drinking for these four dancers.





	drink the night away

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve stumbled upon this and decided to read, thank you in advance! 🥰

Another night out, an idea courtesy of Minseok, the alcohol enthusiast among them. After their shifts at work, they went to a _pojangmacha_ just a few blocks from their dance studio. They started off by ordering some _sundae, dakbal_ and different alcoholic drinks. 

Now, it’s been three hours since they started and their company of four has become the loudest out of all the occupied tables. The four of them, Minseok, Yixing, Sehun and Jongin, aren’t usually loud when sober but when they are inebriated, things get louder and probably a bit chaotic.

At this time, Yixing is still belting out song after song at the top of his lungs with a soju bottle in hand that has a spoon inserted as he pretends it’s a microphone while Sehun clings onto him with his left hand on Yixing’s waist and the other is raised and waving along in tune with Yixing’s singing. Jongin hums along to the song when he gets to recognize whatever song Yixing comes up with and Minseok, being the only one who can hold his alcohol best, once he sees their wasted behavior, decides to call it a night.

“Hey guys. Let’s wrap this up, y’all are getting rowdy in here it’s embarrassing.” Minseok says as he pays off their bill and starts calling his companions’ significant others.

“But hyung! Can’t you see we’re still enjoying our time here! Right Yixing hyung?” Sehun complains but Yixing under his drunken state, continues to sing, not hearing what Sehun said.

“See, he didn’t even hear you Sehunnie. I’m calling Junmyeon right now so he can pick up his drunk boyfriend.” Minseok taps Sehun’s face while waiting for Junmyeon to answer his call.

Sehun just pouts and hits Yixing as a way to sober up. “Hyung! Minseok hyung’s calling your boyfriend right now.”

“Myeonnie… when will he get here?” Yixing slurs as he asks, lips curved into a smile as he rests his head on Sehun’s shoulder.

“He’ll be here soon, Xing.” Minseok answers, once the phone call with Junmyeon is over. Just as he was about to dial Chanyeol’s number, Jongin stops him.

“I’ll call him instead hyung.” Jongin burps as he reaches for his phone, fumbles with his phone until it rings. With the phone in his ear, he instantly hears Chanyeol’s deep voice.

“Yeollieeeeee….” Jongin says in his drunk state with a hint of a playful tone.  
“Nini… are you drunk? Where are you?” Chanyeol stops typing away on his computer once he hears his boyfriend’s slurring. Minseok grabs Jongin’s phone so he could talk to Chanyeol instead.

“Hi Chanyeol! Sorry to disturb you this evening. Jongin’s drunk right now and we’re here at the pojangmacha near the dance studio.” While Minseok’s on the phone, he doesn’t notice Jongin sneakily drink another shot of soju.

“Oh it’s fine hyung. I’m nearly done with what I’m working on anyways. I’ll be there to pick him up in a few.” Chanyeol drops the call as he readies to go out. He brings with him his wallet and keys as he heads out, walking to the direction of the place where Jongin’s friends frequent in.

The noise coming from their table has died down so now Yixing is asleep with his head rested on the table, Sehun is nuzzling Minseok’s neck with Minseok’s hand around his waist so as not to let him fall off from the chair and Jongin continues to hum to some random song he thought of.

After a few minutes, Junmyeon arrives, enters the place and rushes to Yixing’s side once he sees him.  
“Xing, are you okay hmm?” Junmyeon softly asks as he carresses Yixing’s face to wake him.  
“Myeonnieee….” Junmyeon chuckles as he picks up his drunk and taller boyfriend.

“We’ll go ahead hyung.” Junmyeon waves to them as they go out of the place to get to Junmyeon’s car.

“Drive safely, Myeon!” Minseok then turns his attention back on his boyfriend, Sehun, whose now completely asleep on his shoulder.

Next came Chanyeol, with his tall figure, a few customers inside looked his way then turned back to eating and drinking the night away. He heads to the table where he sees his boyfriend when Jongin suddenly exclaims “Yeollie! You’re here!” Jongin gives out one of his biggest smiles once he sees Chanyeol. “Yes Nini, it’s me. Let’s go home, yeah?”

“Yeollie, carry me, please?” Jongin reaches his arms out as an invitation for Chanyeol to carry him on his back. Minseok chuckles at Jongin’s childish behavior as Chanyeol turns around, bends low and lets Jongin ride on his back.

Minseok puts Sehun’s arm around his shoulders as they head home too. “Get back home safely, Yeol. Hun and I will go ahead.” Minseok and Sehun exit the place as Chanyeol fixes Jongin’s position behind him. Jongin has his arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck when he starts to sniff.

“Hmm… my favorite scent.” Jongin says while Chanyeol chuckles. “Nini, I smell and you say it’s your favorite scent?”  
“So what?!” He whines “Any smell of yours is my favorite scent, Yeollie!” Jongin declares as Chanyeol laughs at him.

After that is almost a silent walk except Chanyeol’s occasional humming. When they near their building, Chanyeol barely hears what Jongin’s muttering.

“No matter how you smell, I still love you Yeollie.” Jongin sleepily says as Chanyeol unlocks the door to their shared home.

“I love you no matter what, Nini.” Chanyeol directs them to their bedroom, gently drops Jongin on the bed, removes Jongin’s shoes for him. Once he’s done, Jongin repositions himself so that his head’s on a pillow. He gets under the covers and starts to drift off to sleep. Chanyeol gets under the covers next as he pulls Jongin closer to his chest and kisses his head. “Goodnight baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> \+ _pojangmacha_ \- korean food stall  
> \+ _dakbal_ \- chicken feet  
> \+ _sundae_ \- blood sausage


End file.
